Wait For Me
by Kenady Middleton
Summary: Pitch has been defeated and Elsa's crown is restored along with the safety of her beautiful country. Elsa has never been happier, until Elsa feels an emptiness in her soul she never noticed; unable to be filled. When Pitch returns and kidnapps Elsa for revenge, Elsa falls for her Guardian, but will he love her and fill the hole in her heart? Or will it be someone else?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey my readers! Okay, so I normally only write Labyrinth fan fiction, but I decided to give this a shot! Please enjoy, and no flames please. Keep it polite. BTW, I would appreciate it if y'all would read my Labyrinth fanfic, Those Cruel Eyes. It would mean the world to me. Happy reading!

Chapter 1

"Elsa!" An ear-splitting squeal assaulted my ears as my younger sister, Anna, runs at full speed into the throne room, cutting off a very important business discussion with a neighboring kingdom.

"What is it Anna?" I ask, exasperated as I wave my hand slightly. The businessman nods, steps down from the throne, and stands patiently beside my chair until Anna finishes.

Anna continues to gush, paying no mind to the interruption. "… and I think we should have this big dance, full of streamers and balloons… ohmigosh, do you think we should have cake? What kind? It'd have to be chocolate because that's my favorite and… what should we play for music? Something nice, classy, but not too wow, if you know what I mean!"

I hold up a gloved hand regally. "Anna, what are you going on about?" I rub my tired eyes.

"Just look!" she squealed, holding out her left hand.

I squint my eyes, hardly believing what I see. I stand, walking down the steps off the platform and grip her hand, putting it to my face.

"It's... oh my goodness, Anna!"

A large diamond wedding ring glinted off of her slender finger. She was bouncing with excitement. "I know!" she cried, unable to contain her excitement.

"Anna! This is wonderful!" I laughed. We were twelve years old again; it seemed, for we were jumping up and down, squealing with excitement.

"Please say you'll help me plan the wedding!" Anna begs me, gripping my hands tightly in hers.

"Of course I will!" I respond without hesitation. Relief sweeps my baby sister's face and I feel a twinge of guilt. _Did I really treat her so badly that she's relieved when I want to help her? I wish I never had to shut her out._

"Yay!" she squealed, giving me another crushing hug. I detangle myself from her arms and smile at her. We stand there for a moment, and Anna's dreamy expression snaps back to reality.

"Whoops, I almost forgot!" she laughed, slapping her forehead with her hand, making her diamond ring sparkle, "I'm supposed to meet Kristoff over by the lake to discuss some plans for our new home."

"You can always live with me," I said softly.

Anna stopped walking away and froze. "Really? I thought you might… you know… want to be alone?" she suggested hesitantly. I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes.

"Not anymore," I said quietly.

Anna gave me a sweet smile and left, shutting the enormous throne room door behind her. I stood there a moment, the guilt eating away at me, until I remembered the business meeting Anna interrupted. I turn around and smile for the audience.

"Gentlemen, we may continue," I say, sitting at my throne to listen to their propositions. Through the entire meeting, I could only dwell on the newfound emptiness in my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Okay, okay… what about this one?" I asked, holding up a random dress. Anna and I were at a bridal shoppe, searching for Anna's dream wedding dress. This was a difficult situation, trying to find the perfect dress for Anna was like trying to pull teeth from a shark without getting bitten.

"No, something simple, but not unoriginal. I want it to say sophisticated, but not stuck up. Cute, but still serious, and interested, but not _too_ interested."

I laughed half-heartedly, handing the thirteenth dress to the poor saleslady standing by. "Wow. The only thing my dresses have ever said was, "be home by ten.""

Anna laughed good-naturedly and stepped off of the platform to search for another dress.

I plunked myself down on a nearby chair, resting my elbows on my knees. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, exhausted and slightly fed up with picking out wedding details all day. _It's Anna's special day_, I chastised myself, _you'd be going crazy!_

_When I get married… _if _I get married, there's no way im going to go this crazy_. I silently promised myself. A sweep of loneliness washed over me, and I fought back the tears that threatened to overwhelm me.

I picked my head up off of my hands and noticed a perfect black rose lying on my lap tied with a single bloodred ribbon.

0o0o0o0o0

Anna finally found a dress and rejoiced, but my mind was elsewhere, thinking to the rose and how it landed on my lap. I was touched, but afraid. There was an ominous touch to the rose… something deadly. I hid it in my cloak, anxious to get home and put it in my quarters. As soon as we arrived through Arrendele's gates, I rushed to the castle. With hardly a goodbye to Anna, I flew into my room and shut the door. I rushed to my bathroom and stuck the rose in a cup full of water. It was still as perfect as before, smelling oddly like sand…

"Elsa?" a slight knock at the door.

"Go away Anna," I said unconsciously, still contemplating the meaning of the rose. I was so lost in thought that when a hand gently touched my shoulder I jumped about a foot in the air, a scream escaping.

"Good Lord, Elsa, what on earth?" Anna gasped, putting a hand to her heart.

I mimicked her, gasping for air. "I was… i…" I couldn't talk. My throat constricted. I was gasping like a fish, my terror filling me. I had no idea what was wrong. My chest tightened, and I grasped the back of the chair for support as my legs collapsed under me.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed. "Kristoff! Its Elsa!" she leaned down to me as my world was shrouded in black, the rose clutched in my palm. The last thing I saw was the pretty black rose turning into sand.

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the short chapter, im planning on a bunch of them while updating a few times a week. I just recently became a Jelsa fan and I really appreciate all my readers do. Love you! BTW, I plan on updating every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, but with my schedual, no promises!


End file.
